1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to circuit board assemblies and, particularly, to a circuit board assembly having optical transceivers for signal transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical circuit board assembly includes a first circuit board, a second circuit board, and at least one optical transceiver. The second circuit board is mounted on a top surface of the first circuit board and electrically connected to the first circuit board. The optical transceiver is mounted on the second circuit board away from the top surface for sending or receiving light signals. The second circuit board defines a number of through holes for the light signals to pass through. A number of light wave guides are formed on the top surface and optically coupled with the through holes for transmitting the light signals. However, the top surface also carries various electric circuits and various electric elements are mounted thereon. Therefore, the design of an efficient layout of the top surface becomes very difficult.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a circuit board assembly, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.